brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cross-platform
Have you wondered what would the controls might be on the other platforms if or when brawl stars decides to release the game not only to global on iOS and Android but also on other platforms like PC or Shit-box or PlaySubmarinePortable or VR (and AR) or even on smart TVs??? This page will show what the game controls might be when its released to the other platforms. The player can save their or load (or transfer) their game progress by using Link a device (code verification method which exist in clash of clans) or with Supercell iDick to the different platforms. Players who plays the game from a device like PC can still play or encounter other players who are playing on a device like iOS (can be any player from teammates to opponents), like fortnite. The controls can be customized in each of these platforms in the settings button to allow players to play more efficiently. Players can install an external mike (pun to dynamike and mic) to the device (with appropriate jack) or to activate the device built-in mike to use the voice to text for the chat feature or to communicate to other players (like discord) (from any device that can mike). PC/Mac To play Brawl Stars on PC or Mac the user would download the brawl stars Application which is released officially by supercell and install and run the app, and there you can play the game. In these platform you can choose to play with direct fire with mouse or the drag to fire joystick. The in-battle message feature is exclusive to these platforms since they can easily perform this with the keyboard. Not sure about this, mobile legends has this feature, ability to speak with words during battles. Xbox (all versions)/PS5 To play brawl stars in Xbox, you select the game and launch, not sure if the game should require a disc or can be downloaded online. The display on the Xbox screens are the exact same as the others. You can use the xbox giftcards/microsoft balance to buy gems in brawl stars. Some "crappy" notes here: PS5 n' Switch is also in this section because their controls are too fucking similar. PSP PSP consoles can run alot of games and most of them can even be played in online and brawl stars is also one of the games that can be played. The player can load the game by having the game in the system or memstick storage or by downloading the game online. The controls in the PSP is slightly similar to the some amount of gaming console like xbox controllers and the PSP aim controls could be harder to do compared to the others since the device just has one joystick. The PSP platforms allows the player to view the minimap to know where are the brawlers are in the map and opponents in the bushes will vanishes the red dot until they comes out of it, the minimap location can be adjusted according to the player, the default location is at the bottom right. Virtual Reality Virtual Reality allows you to play the game with the experience like never before, you can choose to play in traditional third person shooters or in the VR exclusive first person shooters (can see over (or through?) walls), in the third person shooters view its the same as in other platforms. The VR machine may be a good attraction for people to play the game in public places to try out the experiences and can play as guest or logging in with an existing account, since Vr machine is ever more expensive than the other platforms very few people can and also decides to own the whole machine. Depending what brawlers you are playing with you can hold a gun kind (multiple different guns for other ranged) or a melee weapon or just first to interact with the battle to give you more of a realistic feel in the battle since they fight differently. Bluetooth a.k.a. Wireless (Not an actual platform) By using bluetooth or other wireless connection methods, you can use a controller device with brawl stars installed such as iPad* to pair up with monitor device (display device like smart TV or PC screens) and then activate the controller mode in the settings, the controller mode will allow the player to switch between normal screen or the controller screen anytime with a small button at the top left (Monitor screens will always shows normal screen), you can even connect a console controller (such as switch controller) as a substitute controller for the iPad by connecting it to the iPad device and you can play with the console controller with the monitor displaying the gameplay. You can use the console device to connect just to the TV if it has Brawl stars installed and play the game (this is eerily similar to xbox playing). The another kind of bluetooth etc. connections you can do is to project your gameplay screen (master device) directly to a screen (monitor device), this is projection which your ipad just sends what its displaying to the monitor device. The output method can be either directly to the monitor device or to the projector device and it sends the light to the projection screen. Some setups are required (on both kinds) before its ready to display and its connected to your devices. You can choose to have joystick also display on the monitor screen also (default) or to only have stationary joysticks on the monitor screen or to remove the joystick shown on the monitor screen from the settings (both kinds). *Can be another platforms that has Brawl Stars installed on it Xerox Printers This at first i thought out this as a joke platform to run brawl stars, but it can actually run pretty well on a network printer that is suppose to print and now it can support gaming, i think it would be pretty cool to have office workers play brawl stars on the printer like during their lunch break. To play the game with this platform, the player will need to connect to use the USB port (pic shown at left) with a phone with Brawl stars on it and (or device with the file of the game itself) install the game into the printer (account data not transfered), after that the player can go to the games button on the printer screen and start brawl stars and play (if printer already have the game then dont need to install). The player would touch the screen or/and use the buttons to play the game, and when the keyboard is opened the looks is as the printers' keyboard. When the "services home" button is pressed it will confirms with the player if he/she wants to quit the game and if so then it will go to the printer main menu once again. Funniest idea ever lul xd input idea be detailed about the idea and uploading an image is optional. Trivia *iOS (apple) and Android (google) are companies that are located in California bear state and they are pubg ve fortnighting 24/7. * Although this is not the actual in-game feature, it is still a feature in which players can interact from different platforms. *The Xerox frenchise make its appearance to this page to challenge xbox due to their similarities of the "x" logos. **I would like to have some merchandise from France especially xerox branded printers which are made in France! (Which is expensive as fak!) *Rest in peace link a device feature, it was replaced by the fucking shit supercell id... REST IN PEACE!!.. *This page is inspired from the fact that fortnight lets players play the game from different platforms and to also to play with players who might be using different platforms to play the game. *The reason that pressing the shift key in PC/Mac for 5 times being a ridiculous command in the game is that because nobody wants to press the shift key for 5 times for the sticky keys popup to comes out just like pressing the shift button for 5 times to commit suicide or to surrender which is a bad thing, but it can be used when like you faced a team of top players and you think that your team stands no chance or when you are gonna die in showdown anyways (especially piper) then you can end the battle earlier. *My school has a fuckin' xbox 360 and i has played on it before so i have a knowledge of the controls and where to place the commands on the suiting buttons. *The controls picture shown are the default controls of playing the game, players can change the controls in the settings button. **Unfortunately there are pause buttons because this game is played in real-time **Not sure if should allows players to assign the same command into multiple buttons. *The Xbox controller controls background is a map in robo rumble (pachinko park) where the walls having the "x" mark on it which is an intended pun of the walls looking like the boxes having the x mark on it: the x boxes. *The shaking xbox controller to suicide is a "joke" command referencing to the raging gamers who are getting killed or losing the game and things gets rough for the controller i guess.. **I am not sure if the controller can detect the shake command *Since each controls on these platforms are vastly different, they shall have their own exclusive functions that others dont have like PC/Mac with in-battle chat. *"Tab up" and "Tab down" is a command to navigate through tabs like "Shop" and "Brawlers". *"Dont mess with the Bull" is a phrase from bull means dont mess with the power button or you are going to accidentally turn off the game (less serious for psp since its sleep command) (during battle) *I played PSP 3000 and PSP go before and played lots of games and even played the PPSSPP emulator on PC to... play even more games! *Many PSP fighting games has the minimap feature in helping the player to navigate through the map. *Virtual Reality is vastly different than the Augmented Reality and so there is no way AR can be suited to play the game since it shows real life picture which is useless in the game. *Visit the image page to find out the URL i got the image from, i find the imagees with google image search and compile the images with inkscape software. **Some of the pictures are jpg and does not has transparent background, so i use http://www.online-image-editor.com/ to help to make those into png and transparent background. Category:Others Category:Game Features